Blue and Red
by vLance
Summary: Kyoko has come to the city to take the place of Mami, only to find Sayaka already has. They quickly become rivals, butting heads with one another and getting in each other's way. Will they be able to work together in the city? And even to protect it against future enemies? (KyoSaya) (Slight AU) Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

The glowing city around the redhead reflected against her smooth pale skin. She scanned the area lightly nibbling on the stick of pocky in her mouth, searching for any sign of trouble. She decided there was nothing to look for in this area so she shrugged and turned around, only to find a surprise awaiting her.

"Kyoko Sakura. Something has happened."

"Kyubey we both know i probably won't care. Why bother coming all this way? Talk about wasting time."

"Mami Tomoe is dead."

Her mouth was about to enclose on a fresh stick of pocky as this news reached her ears. She stopped in the process of biting down. "Excuse me?"

"I said Mami Tomoe is dead."

She bit down hard and looked up at the night sky. "Damn. Must be getting rough out there if she of all people are dead. She was strong."

"Yes she was."

Kyoko turned to the creature. "So why come all this way to tell me?"

"Though you should know that Mitakihara Town is yours if you want it."

Her face showed her pleasure of the news. "I'll take a look around, if i like what I see then I'll take over."

"It's your decision Kyoko Sakura."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later (For plot reasons)_

* * *

"Sayaka I still don't think you should have done that."

The bluenette rolled her eyes at her pink haired friend. "Madoka it's fine really!" She went in front of Madoka and gave her a signature cheeky smile. "Promise." She spun around towards the school and Madoka struggled to keep up with her.

Sayaka had recently become a magical girl, meaning she practically sold her soul to fight witches for all of eternity. To her it seemed fun and besides, she got to help Kyousuke in the process with her "anything you want wish"that was given to her by Kyubey in return for becoming a magical girl. Madoka wasn't a fan of the idea because she didn't want Sayaka to get hurt while hunting witches.

They both came to a halt as they entered the school building. "Just... Be careful..." Madoka panted breathlessly.

"Did that really wear you out? You need to work out." Sayaka teased with a smile.

Madoka laughed nervously in response.

"So Are you excited for tomorrow?" Madoka asked.

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Kyousuke's first day back, duh."

"Oh yeah! Definitely."

She gave a cheerful smile before tensing up.

"Oh. It's _her_." She watched as Homura Akemi made their way towards them. Homura was an odd transfer student who had come recently and seemed oddly friendly with Madoka for some reason. It creeped Sayaka out.

"Hello Madoka." She said as she approached, paying no attention to Sayaka.

"H-hi Homura" Madoka waved with a weak laugh.

_That girl pisses me off._

* * *

_Few Hours Later_

* * *

"Ow, shit!" Sayaka grumbled as she hit a wall in her flight. "Stupid witch." She stepped up to her feet.

She lunged at the witch only to be slapped back against the wall. She growled loudly in frustration."Listen here, I could barely even talk to my best friend today because of some creep being all over her. I'm not gonna take this shit from some evil freak!" She lunged again, pulling out a second sword.

She was prepared for the tendril this time and sliced clean through it, preventing it from making contact with her and kept going as she gained speed. More tendrils attempted to stop her but were useless against her. She made two clean cuts through the witches body.

The witch seized moving and Sayaka sighed from relief. "Finally ove-" She was cut off by another tendril and once again went flying. She managed to land on her feet. "How are you still moving? God witches are annoying!" She prepared for another lunge but stopped in her tracks as a voice called to her.

"Need help newbie?" A teasing voice called from a different part of the room.

Sayaka watched in awe as a redheaded girl dropped from above with a massive spear in her hands and drove it through the witch, seemingly without any effort. The witch disintegrated and a grief seed was revealed.

"Hey, I had that you know." Sayaka said as she wiped the dust from her outfit.

"Didn't look like it." The redhead replied dryly. "Even if so, thought I'd give a hand." She reached down and grabbed the grief seed and turned back to Sayaka. She tossed the grief seed to her. "This belongs to you. Want one?" She offered a stick of pocky to her from the box, making it look similar to cigarettes.

Sayaka shook her head. "I'm fine. Just who the hell are you anyway?"

The redhead grinned. "I'm the new kid on the block. Kyoko Sakura." She offered a hand.

Sayaka hesitated before reaching her hand out to meet Kyoko's. "Sayaka Miki."

"Well Sayaka Miki, it's been a pleasure but I've got more to check out. See ya!" She turned around and began bounding away.

Sayaka stood there and watched her until she was out of sight.

Why did it seem like there was something about that redhead?

* * *

_Next Day (Lunch Time)_

* * *

"How was witch hunting yesterday?" Madoka asked, as the conversation was becoming dried up on topics.

Sayaka kept staring off into space.

"Hello? Sayaka?" She said as she snapped her fingers in Sayaka's face.

Sayaka shook her head, coming back from her trance. "What? Oh sorry Madoka. I'm just distracted. Haven't seen Kyousuke yet today."

"Really? Hitomi took him to the nurse in the beginning of class. Oh you were late weren't you?"

"Hitomi? Yeah i was late by like 10 minutes." Her skin began to crawl. She knew Hitomi had her eyes on Kyousuke as well. "They still haven't come back? That's a long time."

"I guess it was a bad headache and Hitomi didn't want to leave him in the nurse's office by himself."

"_Bitch..._"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, alright. How was witch hunting last night?"

Sayaka began to relax at that thought. "Met this girl named Kyoko. She's not from around here. She called herself new and somewhat helped me kill one of the witches."

"Was she nice?"

"I don't know. She seemed pretty sly and didn't seem like she took me seriously."

"Maybe because your new?"

"Maybe. For some reason though I hope i see her again."

* * *

_**Alrighty then. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be up very very shortly I assure you. Tell me what you think so far.**_

_** -Lance**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko felt the chill of the wall she leaned against vaguely through her green hoodie and the tanktop underneath it. She resisted a slight shiver and focused once again on the area around her.

_This place seems fine so far. Not much different than home._

She used to fer foot to push off the wall and began to walk in the general direction of the crowd, trying to take in more detail of the city. She continued with the sea of people before sensing a strange presence nearby.

_Witch._

She tensed up and dashed away from the crowd, searching for the labyrinth.

_There!_

* * *

_Sayaka POV_

* * *

"Where do you want to go Sayaka?" Madoka hummed in question as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hmm the cafe?" Sayaka suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Madoka agreed. "Get to talk to Kyousuke today?"

She smiled. "Yeah actually. He seems better than he was. Much happier."

Madoka giggled. "Thanks to you."

Sayaka's smile grew. "Y-Yeah... I guess so huh?"

Her muscles became rock as she tensed up suddenly. "Witch." Was the only word she let out before charging after the source.

"Sayaka wait!" Madoka called after her. It was hopeless, Sayaka was already long gone.

* * *

_Kyoko POV (Slightly Mixed)_

* * *

Kyoko spun her spear to deflect an incoming attack from the witch. IT back off before charging for her, using its head in an attempt to headbutt her. She jumped over it and gave it a quick jab with her spear as it passed beneath her.

She landed gracefully on her feet and smirked as she turned back to the direction of the creature. "A pathetic excuse for a witch. I Ain't wasting my time much longer with you so lets hurry this up."

A blue blur passed her and made contact with the witch; injuring it severely. The blur turned out to be the new magical girl she encountered before. She kicked off of the witch and landed beside Kyoko.

"Long time no see Blue."

"Always a pleasure Red."

"Now if you'll excuse me." Kyoko launched herself in the air and extended her spear until it smashed into the skin-like surface of the witch; seeming to finish it off and landed back on her feet.

It let out a roar and caught Kyoko by surprise as it made impact; successfully slamming into her. Sayaka made a move and finished it off for good; slicing clean through it at several points until the grief seed appeared.

Kyoko got to her feet; wincing slightly.

"Here."

Kyoko caught the grief seed as Sayaka threw it in her direction. She looked at it for a second and then put it away.

"I understand this time you were just returning a favor, but in this business helping others ain't the way to go. Learn to be selfish."

Sayaka looked at her puzzled. "But you gave me one before, why weren't you selfish then?"

Kyoko shrugged and munched on a potato chip she had kept in a bag with her. "You're new. Figured I'd throw you a bone. Which reminds me..."

She began to search the area around them. "Aye Kyubey, you never told me there was another magical girl here."

The white creature was suddenly a few feet away. "It didn't seem like relevant information at the time."

"Not relevant? Why would I go for turf that belongs to someone else? That's just wasting my time."

"My apologies."

"Yeah whatever." She faced the opposite direction. "When you said Tomoe was dead, I thought this place'd be mine for sure."

Sayaka flinched. "What did you say about Mami?"

Kyoko turned to her. "Did I hit a sweet spot? Were you friends with Mami?"

"Yes I was, briefly. She taught me the basics of being a magical girl."

"I thought you were a bit tough for a newbie. Makes sense now. She was strong but she was soft. Too focused on helping people, didn't focus on how everything really is. It's survival of the fittest, and fittest get all the rewards." She smirked and revealed some of the grief seeds she had in her possession.

"Too focused on helping people? Isn't that what magical girls do?"

"Magical girls kill witches we don't need to help others really. Just get the grief seeds."

"What're you talking about? Of course we need to help others!"

"Listen kid, it's the food chain. The witches eat the weak humans and we eat the witches. That's the way of this world."

"So you just let people die?"

"If it'll get me a grief seed or two, then why not?"

Sayaka took a heavy step towards her, becoming furious. "Because you're letting people get hurt!"

"So? What happens to them doesn't affect me."

Sayaka's sword appeared in her hand and she lunged it towards Kyoko.

Kyoko blocked Sayaka by pushing her arm back and then shoved her hard.

"I don't want to fight you newbie."

"Then don't be such a selfish bitch!" Sayaka spat as she got back to her feet and stared down Kyoko furiously.

Kyoko's face grew frustrated. "You need to cool down Blue. So long." Kyoko launched into the air and disappeared from sight within moments.

* * *

_**Kind of a shorter chapter but the next one will be out shortly. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-Lance**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sayaka placed her head on top of her arms on her desk, still feeling angered from the previous encounter with Kyoko.

_Stupid bitch. _She thought. _Who does she think she is? Does she not feel bad for those people?_

She lifted her head up and clenched her fist hard; trying hard not slam it onto the desk.

"Are you okay Sayaka?" Madoka had appeared beside her and seemed concerned. "You look stressed."

Sayaka attempted a smile at the pink-haired girl. "I'm sorry Madoka, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it Kyousuke?"

"Well, kind of." She gave a glance to the boy's desk where he was sharing a conversation with Hitomi (yet again). "I ran into that other magical girl again. She just pissed me off is all, don't worry Madoka." She turned back to her friend. "I'll be fine." She tried to give a convince smile but could tell Madoka wasn't buying it.

"Whatever you say Sayaka."

* * *

_Kyoko POV and time jump_

* * *

"Stupid girl." Kyoko muttered as she kicked a stone across the arcade parking lot. "I just beat my highscore on and I'm still in a bad mood, dumb blue bitch." Her words were filled with empty hate. She didn't quite understand it but she didn't really hate Sayaka, she was just more of an annoyance.

She walked down the sidewalk and glanced around. Her muscles turned to stone as a memory forced itself in front of her vision.

She saw her and her father walking down the sidewalk opposite of where she currently was. Her family had come to the city to see one of her father's friends. They were chatting happily as her father told her and Momo about all of his new followers and how happy it made him. She watched as the mistake she made so long ago brought happiness for that short period.

_"Look what you made me do."_ Her fathers scarce, harsh voice called to her as the worst night of life flashed in front of her.

"NO!" She screamed and ran into an alleyway, wiping her tears with her sleeve as she tried to outrun the memories.

She stopped at a dead end and sat down against the wall, hugging her knees tightly as she let the tears drain silently.

* * *

Sayaka stopped in her tracks. She had been on her way home and she heard a loud scream from a little ahead on the path. Sayaka burst into a run, hoping she would be able to help whatever was wrong.

She approached the obvious scene and saw people were staring at an alleyway. She took off down the alleyway until she found something that made her frown.

"Oh. It's you."

Kyoko was hugging her knees on the ground in front of her.

Sayaka waited for a response, but received none.

"What happened to you?" Still nothing. She crouched down and reached to put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Are you oka-"

Kyoko looked up furiously and slapped her hand away. "Leave me alone!" She cried out with rage and pain clear in her eyes.

Sayaka slowly pulled her hand away.

Kyoko wiped the tears away quickly and looked up to see Sayaka was still there. "Why are you still here?"

"So you're totally bitchy when you're mad? I'll keep that in mind."

"You're not helping blue."

"And we're back to nicknames? How exactly does this work?"

"You tell me. You don't sound like you hate me right now."

"I don't hate you, I just can't be friends with someone who thinks the way you do."

"Funny. And here I was thinking negative thoughts about you all day."

"Same here honestly."

They share a small giggle.

"So, mind telling me what happened?"

Kyoko stared at her. She studied Sayaka's face. "Why do you look like you genuinely help?"

"Because I like helping people." She offered a smile to the redhead.

"Helping people gets you nowhere."

"Honestly what makes you say that?"

Kyoko's eyes turned painful again. "I've... been through a lot."

"You can tell me."

"I don't want to remember it."

"It looks like you already have."

Kyoko looked down at the ground again and tightened her grip on her knees.

"I guess I'll leave you alone then." Sayaka stood up and turned around.

"Wait."

Sayaka turned back. "Kyoko?"

"I'll tell you."

Sayaka waited a second before sitting back down across from Kyoko.

* * *

The wish I made destroyed my family. My father was a preacher. He believed that the new age needed a new doctrine. He began preaching things that weren't part of the usual teachings.

People started to think of him as a joke and didn't believe anything he said. My father was upset and so were we. If they would just listen to him they would know he was right. Then Kyubey found me and I made my contract. My wish was for people to heed my father's words.

People started coming to hear my father and I started fighting witches.

Eventually my father found out why he got so many followers. He called me a witch, funny huh? Me a magical girl, a witch... If only he knew.

He stopped preaching. He became furious and started drinking every night.

One night... He snapped. He gathered everyone and burned everything to the ground. He killed himself and everyone else. I was the only one left.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes were wet, tears silently pouring out.

"Kyoko..."

"Don't say I'm sorry."

Kyoko looked up at her with a blank expression. "There's a witch nearby."

"I'll get-"

"No. You tried to help me. I'll take care of this."

"You just want the grief seed."

Kyoko got to her feet and began to walk away. "I'll give it to you at school."

"Wait... What?"

* * *

_**This chapter might have been a bit boring, it was mostly plot. I promise the actual romance is coming soon. Please review and tell what to improve on, it really helps! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-Lance**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to one of you, it has come to my attention that Kyoko and Sayaka are becoming good friends a bit too quickly. I'll try to slow it down, but no promises. Thanks for sharing your thoughts! Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Class today we have a new transfer student coming into our class." The teacher gave a rare smile from her usual nutty self and gestured to the door. Whispers burst out among the class quickly.

_Another one?_

_Where are they from?_

_Wonder what they're like?_

Sayaka's fist clenched slightly. She knew exactly who the transfer student was, and she wasn't particularly happy about it.

The redhead stepped into the room and gave a bow that somehow seemed sarcastic. "Yo." She said with a grin. "I'm Kyoko Sakura."

Madoka looked over to see Sayaka's reaction. "Sayaka is that the girl you mentioned?" She called quietly.

Sayaka turned around to her and nodded, her teeth slightly clenched.

"It looks like there's an empty seat near Sayaka and Ryuji over there." She gestured in the direction where the annoyed Sayaka was located, clenching her fist a bit harder now.

Kyoko's grin grew a bit. "Fine by me." The teacher's face was a bit frustrated from the redhead's attitude.

Kyoko sat down to the left of Sayaka and look right at her. "Blue."

Sayaka looked at her as well, "Red."

"Nice place ain't it?" Kyoko observed, looking around the room.

Sayaka gave no response and instead looked straight ahead to the front of the classroom as the teacher began her newest rant.

* * *

_Lunch_

* * *

"That teacher's a bit on the crazy side isn't she?"

"Why are you following me?"

"You're the only one I know."

"Not like we're friends."

"We have cute nicknames. Sounds pretty friendly if you ask me."

Sayaka turned around. "We're not friends and the nicknames aren't for being cute and friendly."

Kyoko's smirk returned. "Then why use them?"

Sayaka sighed and turned back around. "You made them up, you tell me."

"Well for one thing, they're pretty spot on."

"Whatever."

They continued walking in silence before they had finally reached the roof.

"Stay if you like, but be rude to Madoka and you'll find a few stab wounds." Sayaka warned as they got closer to the pink-haired girl.

"Whatever."

"Hey Sayaka!" Madoka waved, Kyubey perched on her shoulder. Her expression shifted when she caught sight of Sayaka's annoyed look and the redhead following her.

"Hey."

"Another fucking magical girl?" Kyoko cried out in protest when she say Kyubey. She let out a painful puff of air as Sayaka elbowed her stomach. "Sorry, sorry. But seriously?"

"She's just a potential. She hasn't made a contract."

"Yet?"

"I might not ever make one, I don't have a reason too."

"I'll make sure you never do Madoka." Homura promised as she appeared from nowhere at Madoka's side.

Madoka jumped slightly. "H-Homura!" She yelped, almost spilling some of her food.

"Talk about creepy." Kyoko commented, taking out a brown lunch bag.

"How does that not scare you?" Sayaka asked in amazement. By now they were all in their seats on the roof, enjoying their meal (or trying to).

"She's a magical girl. Doesn't surprise me, I've seen a lot of magical girls do a lot of things." She bit down hard on an apple, throwing it in the air as her jaws let go of it and catching it.

"Talk to Kyousuke today?" Madoka asked Sayaka.

Sayaka's grip tightened on her chopsticks. "Hitomi." Was all she muttered before angrily shoving food into her mouth.

"Again?" Madoka asked, with concern.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kyoko asked through a mouthful of food.

"None of your business." Sayaka said harshly through clenched teeth.

Kyoko frowned angrily. "Whatever."

The rest of the meal was filled with tension and silence.

* * *

"What's her problem?" Kyoko grumbled, watching her hot breath become visible in the cold air as she walked in the opposite direction of school.

"Kyoko!" A voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Madoka jogging towards her.

She caught up and stood for a minute to catch her breath. "I'm sorry about Sayaka earlier." She panted. "Kyousuke is a really touchy subject for her."

"Why is that?" Kyoko tried to seem friendly to the innocent looking girl.

"She used her wish to heal him. He had a bad injury."

"_Idiot..._" Kyoko muttered silently under her breath.

"She's had a thing for him for a while and he was unhappy so..."

"So she wasted her wish and ruined her life?" Kyoko finished for her. Madoka stayed silent.

"Thanks Madoka. See ya." She rushed off in her original direction.

* * *

Sayaka stared at her ceiling silently, thinking of possible reasons why Kyousuke didn't seem to want to talk to her. The room around her was quiet, giving her more the reason to fill her head with words of self pity and criticism.

_It has to Hitomi, she said something. _

Sayaka's self pity turned to fury as she made her mind up and charged out of her room, and out of her house. She gave her parents a simple "I'm going out." Before slamming the door behind her and rushing towards the direction of Hitomi's house, ready to scream at her in fury before something stopped her.

Kyoko reached out and grabbed Sayaka's arm. "Wait."

"Get off me!" Sayaka cried out and shook her arm free of Kyoko's grip.

"Sayaka." Kyoko's voice was serious. Sayaka turned to her.

"What the fuck do you want Kyoko?" Sayaka spat, still furious.

Kyoko took a step forward. "Sayaka." She repeated. "Don't blame others for your mistakes."

Sayaka's eyes widened, her fury growing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can guess why you're angry, and what you're doing. We both know it's not her fault you wasted your wish on something stupid."

Sayaka stared at her hard fro a few moments. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She let out a loud cry and fell to her knees.

"I'm so stupid." She sobbed. "So stupid."

Kyoko took another step and crouched beside her. "We all make mistakes. I did, just like you."

Sayaka looked at her and continued sobbing.

Kyoko put her hand on Sayaka's head, rubbing it with her thumb. "Let it out."

Sayaka continued crying. "Why are you even doing this?" She questioned the redhead.

Kyoko smiled a little. "Just returning the favor."

Sayaka returned the smile, tears making her eyes shine. "Thank you."

Kyoko put her hands up in the air. "Just don't think this makes us friends."

Sayaka continued to smile. "Didn't even cross my mind."

"Love makes us do stupid things, but we all make mistakes. Just remember that."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Kyoko stood back up and offered a hand to Sayaka. "No I'm serious if you tell a soul I'm gonna shove my spear through your chest."

Sayaka grinned and took Kyoko's hand, pulling her back to her feet. "Sounds fair."

Kyoko patted Sayaka on the shoulder. "See ya Blue. Oh-" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a black object, tossing it to Sayaka. "And I owe you that." She raised a hand in the air to say goodbye as she walked away from Sayaka.

"Later Red."

Sayaka kept smiling in the direction Kyoko had disappeared from until she was completely out sight then wiped her eyes against her sleeves and began to walk back home.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Slowly but surely they're starting to like each other a bit more. Stay tuned!**_

_**Make sure you tell me what you think so far.**_

_**-Lance**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Two days after last chapter._

* * *

The classroom was fairly relaxed. It was a lazy day with nothing going on so everyone one simply doing their own thing. All around the room you could hear gossip, plans, and stories being shared by the students.

Sayaka watched silently as students swarmed Kyoko to question her on her past and other generic questions you would ask a transfer student. She grinned at the irritated face that she made, although the others were oblivious to it.

She brought her attention to Homura and Madoka beside her. "So what's with you guys? You've been quiet."

Madoka shrugged. "Not much to say. Homura did you still want to go the cafe today?"

A tiny grin grew on Homura's face. "Of course Madoka."

Sayaka smiled at them both, ignoring how creepy Homura always seemed. "Glad to see you two are getting along."

Madoka smiled at Homura. "Yeah, it's nice." She turned back to Sayaka. "What about you and Kyoko?"

Sayaka tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know you two haven't been giving each other looks the past couple days or anything."

Sayaka shrugged. "We're still not really friends."

Homura had a look on her face like she knew something Sayaka didn't. Sayaka gave her a suspicious look.

* * *

_Kyoko_

* * *

"Uh I actually haven't been in school for a while." Kyoko said with an awkward smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"Was it a medical problem like Homura?" A girl asked.

"I guess you could say that..."

Kyoko kept trying to avoid the girls around her as they bombarded her with questions she had no interest in answering.

"Uh Kyoko, you don't look so good. Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" The girls split apart to reveal the source of the voice. Sayaka was grinning at her through the small crowd that had been gathered.

"U-uh yeah, thanks." She stood up and the girls let her through. "Sorry guys." She gave them an apologetic smile. She walked beside Sayaka and stayed quiet until they were safely out of the room.

Kyoko let out a massive puff of air. "Thanks. They were _so_ annoying." She let her shoulders slouch in relief.

Sayaka giggled. "You look like you needed the help."

"That's another one I owe you." She placed a piece of Pocky between her teeth.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are we actually going to the nurse? Doesn't the nurses assistant have to do that?"

"Madoka gave me permission."

Kyoko gave a nod of acknowledgement as they turned a corner that was the opposite route from the Nurse. "Where are we going?"

Sayaka turned to her, walking backwards. "Do we really need to have a place to go? Let's just walk around."

Kyoko giggled slightly. "We're gonna get caught you know."

Sayaka shrugged. "So what?"

Kyoko's grin grew. "I like this side of you."

Sayaka turned back in front of her. "Good to know.

* * *

Sayaka sliced her swords through the air, forcing blow after blow onto the witch in front of her. She leaped backwards and watched the witch turn to dust with a satisfied smirk across her face. She ran forward; leaning down for a second to grab the grief seed left by the witch and kept going forward.

The labyrinth around her began to fade, as well as her magical girl outfit. She reached public streets as her school uniform became clear without sign of the magical girl costume.

She walked down the street happily, looking for something to do now that her witch hunting was apparently over.

_Wait a minute..._

She felt an odd presence around her, similar to where she just was. She sighed and walked towards it, breaking to a run once she turned from the crowded sidewalk.

"The third one tonight. Kyoko's being awful lazy if she hasn't gone to any of these." She grumbled, quickly transforming into her magical girl outfit as she prepared for yet another battle.

Once she was in the labyrinth she was instantly swarmed by familiars. She cut through them easily one by one before they were all gone and it was time to enter the next room.

"More familiars..." She sighed as more entities approached her. As she cut these ones up as well she began to grow tired, physically and emotionally exhausted from fighting through all the labyrinths.

She ran through the long room, the pattern on the wall seemingly following her to her next destination, but also unmoving. She finally reached the room where the witch was located, it was large and red with spikes coming from its arm-like tendrils which came from many different areas on its body.

"Holy shit..." She stared at the massive creature in awe. She had seem witches that scared her before but this was something entirely different.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a voice behind her, seemingly drawing closer. Sayaka looked behind her to find Kyoko running up behind her, spear in hand and pockey in mouth with her usual grin hidden behind the pockey.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here, had to clean the whole town myself."

Kyoko came to a halt and shurgged. "What can I say, I had shit to do."

"Like what?"

"Like beat my highsc-" She cut herself off and tackled Sayaka to the ground.

"What the hell?"

She looked at her original position and saw large spikes impale the ground. "Oh." They got to their feet quickly.

"Thanks." Sayaka said, dashing to the side to avoid more spikes. Kyoko gave a grunt of acknowledgement and dashed away as well.

Kyoko launched into the air towards the beast. Sayaka followed her lead but they were both smacked out of the air from one of the witch's giant tendrils. Sayaka felt a scratch from one of the spikes emerged from the tendrils and hissed in pain.

They both managed to land on their feet clumsily and looked at each other.

"Well that didn't work. What should we do?" Sayaka was looking back at the monster.

"Go at separate times, I'll go first and then you attack it while I'm distracting it."

Sayaka nodded and watched Kyoko dash back into the waited a few moments and followed her lead; going a little more to the left then she did so the witch wouldn't notice her as easily.

She watched as Kyoko barely dodged the tendril that swatted at her and then she made her move. Kyoko stuck her spear into the tendril so the witch would be even more focused on her and Sayaka dashed forward.

She placed her feet against a tall pillar and launched even farther into the air; sending her straight towards the witch. She put her swords ahead of her to pick up speed, when she reached the witch she placed both swords above her head and sent them down into the witch's "flesh". She swiftly kept cutting into the witch until the witch had time to react.

She withdrew from her action as Kyoko made another move, stabbing at the witch repeatedly with her spear before withdrawing as well.

They landed next to each other on the ground gracefully, both had smug smirks across their faces.

"I got it." Kyoko offered. Her spear grew suddenly in length and width. She charged her arm and sent it flying towards the witch.

The witch tried to defend itself by blocking it but it was too weak from the previous attacks. The spear pierced it cleanly and went through it as a killing blow.

Instead of disintegrating the witch erupted from the inside, welling up and causing an explosion of spikes. They both gasped in panic, Kyoko closed her eyes tight and waited for the pain that would probably be her death.

But it never came.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little off I know but I didn't know how to get from point A to B. Please review and tell me what you think and what to improve on. Thanks!**_

_**-Lance**_


	6. Chapter 6

The world seemed to be completely silent as Kyoko sat still as if the pain she had endured was still coming. Her eyes slowly pried open and shock struck her instantly.

"S-Sayaka?" She murmured, her voice silent.

The blue haired girl in front of her dropped to the ground with a thud. Kyoko continued to sit there in silence, processing what just happened.

"No. No no no no no Sayaka you idiot!" Kyoko leaped forward to Sayaka's side. There were medium sized spikes from the witch they had slain sticking out of her body gruesomely, making Kyoko sick to her stomach. "Oh my god," Her vision became blurred. "Oh my god," Her voice became progressively louder as she repeated those words.

She began to yank out the dozens on spikes that had impaled Sayaka, trying to be gentle but also fast. Her vision stayed blurred as a couple tears silently rolled down her cheek.

"Dammit Blue..."

She reached for another spike, eyes closed, but her hand was caught and something prevented her from pulling out one of the remaining spikes.

"That hurts dammit..."

"Sayaka!" Kyoko, without thinking, wrapped her arms around her. Sayaka winced in pain at Kyoko's touch, making an audible noise of displeasure. "Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, it's fine." Sayaka grumbled. Kyoko pulled away slowly.

"How the hell can you speak right now?"

"I'm not sure, I thought for sure I'd be dead."

"That doesn't make any sens-"

"She heals faster than ordinary people because she used her wish to heal people." The sudden shrill voice of Kyubey made them both jump. They looked around and saw the white figure staring at them blankly.

"Would you get the hell out of here? Talk about bad timing." Kyoko spat at the creature. Kyubey stayed where he was.

She looked back at Sayaka who had just pulled out the last spike with all her effort.

"Come on, you can't go home looking like that." Kyoko offered her a hand.

"You do know I can't walk right?" Sayaka said with a weak grin.

Kyoko puffed her cheeks out of embarrassment and leaned down to pick up Sayaka bridal style. "Let's just go."

"Where are we going?"

"To where I've been staying."

* * *

Kyoko struggled to open the door with Sayaka in her arms but she managed and walked inside.

"Home sweet home."

Kyoko walked up to another door, kicking this one open as it wasn't closed. Inside was a bed a dresser and a mirror. The room was covered in dust and cracks, as was the rest of the apartment. The wallpaper was peeling at the corners and the bed seemed to be the only thing well maintained.

"Where are we?"

"Some abandoned apartment I sleep in. It'snot much but I'm not here often anyway, plus the fridge works." Kyoko rambled on as she placed Sayaka on her bed gently, letting her become comfortable. "You okay?"

Sayaka looked worried. "I need to call my parents."

"You got your cell?"

"In my bag."

"Where's that at?"

"Home."

Kyoko growled in frustration. "Idiot. Aren't those specifically for these types of situations?"

Sayaka threw back her head on Kyoko's bed. "Yeah yeah, how was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"You're still an idiot."

"Why would that be?"

"It takes someone really stupid to be willing to sacrifice themself for someone like me."

"Don't say that Kyoko."

"Why?" Kyoko turned away. "You stil have a family. You still have a life. Me? I have nothing except the witches that I kill to keep me company. Our lives aren't of equal value Sayaka." She sat down on the bed. "You still have so much to live for Sayaka, you have a future. I have nothing."

She jumped as arms wrapped around her from behind.

"You're wrong. You have me."

Kyoko's cheeks grew red quickly at Sayaka's gesture. They stayed that way for a long time, both them somewhat enjoying each other's warmth.

"Thank you Blue. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem Red."

* * *

**_A/N So the doc editor decided to delete the original version of that conversation I had so it's not as good as it was and I'm so sorry for that. I was really mad, the conversation was so much longer than that._**

* * *

Sayaka opened her slowly and was immediately welcomed by pain all over her body. She frowned and growled in frustration as she turned over on her side. She was startled to see she was now face to face with Kyoko as she quietly snored beside her. Sayaka's cheeks grew red and a weak small smile crept up on her unexpectedly. SHe didn't scoot back she just stayed there until she was once again asleep

Brightness rudely invaded Sayaka's dreams and forced her awake. She shielded her eyes and groaned as the rays of sunlight pierced her hazed vision.

"Wakey wakey." Kyoko's voice called quietly beside her. Clearly the sunlight was her doing.

"Why?" Sayaka simply asked. "I want sleep."

"Then I guess you don't want to find out how good of a cook I am then. Whatever."

Sayaka sniffed loudly. _Bacon and eggs_. She sat up and sniffed again. "That's what I thought." Kyoko chuckled as she walked out of the room. "Need help getting up?" She called from the other room.

"I should be fine." Sayaka called back.

She placed her feet on the floor and pushed. She easily sat up but her victory was accompanied with a fair amount of pain. She winced at every step and makde her way into what appeared to be a kitchen/dining room. She sat down quickly and admired that Kyoko had obviously cleaned the table earlier.

Kyoko appeared beside her with two plates of breakfast. She placed one in front of Sayaka and took the other one as she sat across from Sayaka at the table.

"I had no idea this place even had electricity." Sayaka observed as she looked around, munching on a strip of Bacon.

"There's one outlet that still has it running through. I use it for my fridge and cooking shit. It's over there." She gestured towards the kitchen.

Sayaka nodded as she took another bite from the bacon, readying her fork to begin on her eggs.

As she raised her fork to press into the eggs she dropped it out of realization.

"Kyoko?"

She looked up from her meal. "Yeah?"

"Why aren't we in school?"

Kyoko grinned widely. "We're gonna take a day off."

* * *

_**This chapter was mostly transition and a lot more shit will happen in the next one don't worry. Hope you enjoyed (I once again apologize for the middle convo)**_

_**-Lance**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me?" Sayaka seemed shocked at the news Kyoko had just given her. "I never miss school Kyoko! You've got to be kidding me. If my parents find ou-"

"Shut it Miki." Kyoko put a hand up and grinned at her. "It's too late to go now so just embrace it. Live a little Blue."

Sayaka frowned grumpily.

Kyoko giggled and picked up their paper plates as they got finished, throwing them away before quickly returning to the table. "Come on Sayaka, don't be so uptight. So what you miss a day of school? Your parents will never know and everyone will just think you're sick."

"Speaking of my parents..." Sayaka looked at Kyoko nervously.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that!" Kyoko stood up quickly. "Do we still have time to tell them where you were?"

"I have some change for a payphone."

"Alright, that works for what I wanted to do today anyway. Need to borrow a shirt or something? I have a few I don't ever wear."

"I'm fine thanks." Sayaka watched curiously as Kyoko walked into the other room.

_Why is she being so nice? What's with her?_

* * *

Sayaka observed her hot breath, visible in the chilled air as she followed Kyoko down the sidewalk, unaware of their destination. "Where are we going?" Sayaka asked, repeating the question already asked several times.

She got the same response as the other times. "You'll see."

Sayaka pouted and stretched as they walked, overwhelmed by curiosity of where the redhead was taking her.

"Almost there, I promise." Kyoko said reassuringly to her pouty companion.

Kyoko gestured to Sayaka to come beside her instead of behind her. As she approached Sayaka laid eyes on what Kyoko had wanted to show her.

Sayaka giggled at the sight. "How old are you again?" Kyoko puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm older than you!"

"Doesn't seem like it."

In front of them was the arcade that Kyoko held so many high scores within.

"Shut up and follow me." Kyoko grumbled. "I wasn't paying attention, how did the talk with your mom go?"

"Fine. She understood that I couldn't make it home, I just told her I stayed at a friend's."

"_Friend._" Kyoko breathed silently.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, let's go inside."

They pushed open the doors to a nearly empty arcade, as most people that enjoyed the arcade where in school. They both ran up to the DDR machine and grinned at each other.

"Bet I can beat you." Sayaka challenged.

"I have the high score." Kyoko sneered.

"Not for long."

They paid and got onto the machines and prepared themselves for the competition.

The commands quickly started popping up on screen and the girls kept up their pace without much effort, sliding and stomping along with the beat. They laughed loudly at certain parts of the routine, one of them at least coming close to messing up.

Sayaka stepped out of line and lost her combo, giving Kyoko an advantage in the fierce battle. She continued to stomp furiously, even more so now that she was ahead of Sayaka. Sayaka kept pace but with her combo gone her score just couldn't compete with the redhead's.

As the song came to a halt they both stopped, panting to catch their breath as they recovered from the effort.

"Nice work Blue." Kyoko smirked at her fallen enemy.

"Same to you Red." Sayak grinned back at Kyoko. "Any other games in mind?"

Kyoko shrugged. "I guess we could always look around."

* * *

Kyoko and Sayaka walked happily out of the arcade with small prizes in hand from the tickets they managed to get. Sayaka ended up being better at most games, however Kyoko was still the champion of her very own game.

They giggled and shared small samples of conversation as they walked down the sidewalk once again.

They took a turn into an alley, attempting to cut the trip short and go through instead of around along the sidewalk.

As they progressed they realized they had made a mistake, the alley was a dead end and they had ended up making their journey even longer.

Kyoko sighed and blamed Sayaka as they began to walk back from where they came, but where cut off.

"Where are you two pretty ladies headed?" A sneer, gross voice called from the shadows. A crooked looking smile on the face of a medium built man came from the shadows of the alley. "Need any help?"

His intentions were obviously not pure, and they both knew it. Kyoko reached fro her Soul Gem but Sayaka grabbed her hand. "No, don't use your powers on normal people, not unless this gets bad."

"What was that?" The guy questioned them, his voice suddenly deep and threatening.

Kyoko frowned at the man and turned from Sayaka. "We were just talked about how pathetic it is to be going after two middle school girls, we're such easy targets for you. It just makes you seem weak is all."

The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a handle. He pressed on a switch on the top of the handle and a knife flipped from under the handle. "I'll show you weak you bitch!" He lunged at Kyoko.

Kyoko moved out of the way, avoiding his attack and making him vulnerable. Sayaka moved in; punching him one across the jaw and kicking him in the shins once. He cried out and slashed at Sayaka. She backed up quickly, avoiding any harm from the blade.

Kyoko came in from the side and rammed her fist into his side, aiming for his kidney. He cried out in pain and turned; slicing rapidly at the redhead. Kyoko avoided him as well and pushed him backwards towards Sayaka.

Sayaka aimed her fist at his face and sent it swinging. The man caught her arm and sliced at it, cutting down her forearm. Sayaka cried out in sharp pain.

"Sayaka!" Kyoko cried out. She rushed over to her and jumped in front of her. The man slashed at her stomach as Kyoko dashed in front of her, taking the hit.

"No!" Sayaka yelled and rammed her shoulder into the man. Kyoko yelped loudly in pain and sent a fist out at him across his jaw once again before they both ran the best they could, retreating from their opponent.

They both came to a halt, just noticing how dark it had become due to the winter and realizing their true pain and injuries.

"We need to get back to my place." Kyoko panted. Sayaka nodded in agreement as she winced in pain.

* * *

Kyoko sat down on her dusty couch and cried out in agony. "Fuck!" She curled up against the waves of pain in her stomach.

As her arm seemed already much better, Sayaka decided to focus on Kyoko. She ran up to her and picked her up. "You need to lay down Red."

Sayaka laid her down gently against the bed's surface once they reached the bedroom. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere." Kyoko groaned from behind her as she walked away.

Sayaka walked into the kitchen, pulling out her phone they had retrieved earlier in the day and dialing her mom. "Hello?"

"Mom I'm gonna stay at that friend's house again."

Her mom sighed. "Honey, is this a boy you're being secretive about?"

"No mom! Her name is Kyoko and she just hurt herself earlier so I'm helping her."

Her mom thought about it for a few seconds before responding. "Ok."

"Thanks mom, love you."

"Love you too."

Sayaka put the phone on the counter as the water she had on finally became warm. She grabbed a clean looking rag and soaked it quickly in the warm water. She grabbed a bottle of peroxide and went back into the bedroom.

"Kyoko this is going to sting badly but it'll avoid infection."

"Just do it."

Sayaka dripped some of the peroxide onto the warm wet rag. She lifted up Kyoko's shirt, stopping just below the breast to get a good look at the wound.

She gently placed the rag onto the largest area of the cut. Kyoko cried out in pain and reached for Sayaka, gripping her arms tight.

As the pain began to slowly fade Kyoko muttered a simple, "ow" before sitting up a bit against some pillows. Sayaka continued pressing the rag along the length of the cut, sad eyes at the sight of the cut itself.

"Why did you jump in front of me? I'm the one with the regeneration powers, not you."

Kyoko managed to grin at her. "Just returning the favor."

Sayaka smiled back. "What ever happened to being selfish?"

"I still am, don't worry." Kyoko shrugged. "But, someone is starting to change my mindset a bit." She looked into Sayaka's eyes. "But I guess when you start to care about someone you just become more selfless."

Sayaka blushed and awkwardly laughed. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

They kept looking at each other until Sayaka spoke up. "Get some sleep." She stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"The couch."

"Why? Just sleep here with me, that couch isn't really that clean to sleep on."

The blush continued. "O-okay."

Kyoko laid back more and closed her eyes again, trying to get comfortable.

Sayaka leaned down and joined her, laying down next to her and smiling.

"Night Blue."

"Night Red."

* * *

_**I know I said I'd slow down their relationship and shit but I mean I think we all want some romance already. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-Lance**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko's eyes opened to the intruding brightness that filled the room. She winced slightly at the pain coming from both her stomach and eyes. She had slept lying directly on her back to hold the rag Sayaka had soaked for her against her wound. Kyoko pulled down the blanket a bit and looked at the wound; lifting up the rag to reveal it.

The bleeding had stopped and the rag's surface was very red. It still hurt but there wasn't much concern anymore now the wound was almost sealed. Bored, she leaned and looked over the her right, getting caught by surprise.

Her face turned red as she laid eyes on the sleeping Sayaka next to her. She grinned at the sight of her. She was curled up like a child with one hand under her pillow and one arm wrapped loosely around her sides.

_She's so cute..._

Kyoko's eyes widen quickly and she shook her head.

_Nonononononononononono_

Her mind kept trying to deny the obvious beauty beside her, although it was hopeless. She looked in the other direction, frustrated.

_How did this even end up happening? Caring about people is only gonna get me hurt._

She released a low annoyed growl and stood up to go to the kitchen, wincing once again at the pain.

Once she was in the kitchen she started making toast, not feeling like making another large breakfast with her wound.

She took two pieces of bread and gently placed them into the slots of the aged toaster, which was plugged into the only outlet with power still surging through it.

"How're you feeling?"

Kyoko jumped suddenly at Sayaka's voice. "O-oh hey Sayaka. I'm better, the cut still hurts like hell though."

"Dummy."

Kyoko turned to her. "Why am I a dummy?"

"Because you took a slash for a girl with healing powers." A teasing smirk rested on her face.

Kyoko's cheeks puffed out. "Shut up."

"After what you said last night though, I guess it's fine."

Kyoko's face flushed. "Shut up." She growled. She ignored the giggling Sayaka and looked at her clock. "We need to leave soon."

Sayaka pouted. "My outfit is kind of dirty."

"Live with it."

* * *

"Made it!" Sayaka panted. Her and Kyoko had practically sprinted half of the way to school so they would make it on time after missing yesterday.

They made their way to their seats and sighed happily as they sat down. "I'm exhausted now." Sayaka laid her head on her desk.

"Pansy." Kyoko sneered.

"Shut it, Red."

Kyoko stuck out her tongue in response and looked towards Madoka as she approached, Homura by her side.

"Hey guys!" Madoka cheered. "Where were you two yesterday."

Sayaka blushed at the thoughts that might be running through people's minds after they had both missed and then came in together. Kyoko scratched her head awkwardly.

"Hehe, we just sorta took a day off."

Sayaka became distracted due to familiar giggling. She turned her head from the conversation between her friends and looked for the source. Her face instantly turned to an angry frown.

Across from her on the other side of the room was Hitomi and Kyousuke chatting it up, which was normal. What made this different was the very little amount of distance between them and Kyousuke's arm draped around Hitomi's shoulder.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?_" She growled through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong Blue?"

Sayaka turned to see Kyoko looking curious and slightly worried, taking Sayaka off guard.

"N-nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're acting different all of a sudden."

Sayaka clenched her fist as she heard the giggling again, accompanied by the chuckle of Kyousuke. She said nothing in response to Kyoko.

She leaned over, touching Sayaka's arm comfortingly. "Sayaka?"

"I don't feel good, I'm going to the nurse." She stood up quickly, drawing attention from the class, not even taking note of the teacher looking at her strangely. She walked quickly to the exit and left the room.

She kept walking before she saw a small corner and walked into it, where there was a bench. She slowly sat down on the bench and began to cry quietly.

"God dammit, god dammit, god dammit, god dammit..." She sobbed those words repeatedly, steadily increasing her volume.

She threw out her arms in a fit and was surprised when they were caught, forcing them to stop flailing about.

She looked up with blurry vision from the tears and saw a figure with red hair.

_Kyoko_

Kyoko removed her grip from Sayaka's arms and wrapped her arms around her, bending down a bit. "It's okay Blue. What's wrong?" She placed her hand on the back of Sayaka's head.

"It's that guy..." She sniffled. "The one I used my wish for. He doesn't even like me, he likes Hitomi."

"Hitomi? That green haired girl?" She snorted. "His loss. Green isn't that great of a color. I prefer blue."

Sayaka stopped all movements and blushed, turning beat red.

"Honestly, I thought you were an idiot, but that guys didn't choose you? He's ten times more of an idiot than you could ever dream of being!"

Sayaka wrapped her arms around Kyoko, turning the comforting hug into an embrace, pulling her closer so that they were touching. Kyoko squeaked in surprise, turning just as red as Sayaka.

"S-Sayaka?"

No response.

Kyoko pressed against her as well as they enjoyed each other's warmth.

"I'm a pretty big idiot too." Sayaka whispered into Kyoko's ear.

"Why's that?"

"I was still in love with Kyousuke when you were right here the whole time."

They pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes. "That thing you said earlier? Well, I prefer red."

Kyoko grinned.

Sayaka smiled.

And before they knew it, they were kissing.

* * *

_**-Lance**_

_**-Lance**_


	9. New Bonus Chapter out

_**I'd just like to let you guys know that I made a bonus chapter type thing. It's rated M for obvious reasons and if you want to read it go on my profile and check it out. It's titled: "Let's Make Purple"**_

_**Thank you guys for all the support and I hope you guys read all of my future stuff as well, but I can't force you. See you guys around!**_

_**-Lance**_


	10. Chapter 9: New Girls In Town

The cool air nipped at the skin of the girls standing in the empty alley. One of them, whose hair was an odd shade of purple, was showing signs of being cold more than the other. The other, whose hair was jet black, seemed more serious and cutthroat than the other, giving off a more professional and serious aura. The purple haired one was more immature and seemed less focus and serious.

They were both clearly waiting for something, or someone as they faced the cold win in search for whatever they were in the alley for.

"Greetings Eru. You too Yume."

They both silently turned to the direction of the voice to find a familiar white creature facing them.

"Hello Kyubey, nice to see you again." The purple haired girl, Yume said to the creature with a genuine smile.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Eru suggested in a demanding and serious voice. "You know why we wanted to meet with you. Mitakihara City."

Kyubey nodded slowly. "I've already informed you that there are three magical girls already on that territory, have I not?"

Eru shrugged, "As if they could beat us. We're far too experienced for them to handle, I'm sure."

"I'm not sure that's accurate. Kyoko Sakura and Homura Akemi have been magical girls for quite a while, and Sayaka Miki is new but very skilled and powerful."

The pair turned to each other with confident grins. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

* * *

_Kyoko_

* * *

Kyoko sighed happily as she sat on the branch of an apple tree, Sayaka beside her. One hand held Sayaka's, and another held a juicy red apple.

She pressed her face against Sayaka's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against it. Breathing in Sayaka's scent, she looked up at her love and smiled warmly at her.

They both closed their eyes and began to lean toward each other, tilting their heads to the-

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko's head shot upward, nearly letting out a scared yelp from the surprise. She shook her head and looked around her to find she was at school, sleeping on her desk.

Looking to her right, she saw Sayaka with a cheeky grin aimed directly at her.

"Morning sleepyhead." She put her hand on Kyoko's head and stroked as if she was petting a cat.

Kyoko let out a frustrated groan and swatted Sayaka's hand away. "Leave me alone Blue, I was having a nice dream." Over the course of their relationship, which was about 4 months now, the nicknames"Blue" and "Red" became strictly affectionate rather than just normal nicknames. They were both used quite often, especially in their time alone.

"Oh really? About what?"

Kyoko's face turned a shade of red that nearly matched her hair. "N-nothing don't worry about it."

Sayaka poked at her face, beginning to giggle. "You're so cute sometimes, I swear Red."

As she held her head higher, Kyoko grinned. "Only sometimes?"

Sayaka smiled back, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

The deep red returned to Kyoko's face instantly, she didn't mind kissing in private, but it was a different story in public.

"Okay, scratch that. All the time." Another small giggle came from Sayaka.

They both got up from their seats and collected their things quickly, in a rush to get out of the school. They grabbed each other's hands as they made their way out of the door.

* * *

"Summer break, huh? Seems like it came so quick." Sayaka observed.

"It really does, huh? Two whole weeks to our selves then, huh?" Kyoko smiled without realizing.

Sayaka looked at her and grinned. "Not planning anything dirty are we?"

The readhead playfully punched her on the shoulder. "I don't think we need to plan anything at this point."

"That's one bold statement. But I agree."

They both smiled and looked around awkwardly. Although they both tried to play it off cool they were both fairly shy, Sayaka being a little less shy most of the time.

"So then," Sayaka started, changing the subject, "Where are we headed today?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Your place is much nicer, are your parents home?"

"Yeah, they'll be leaving for a few days tomorrow though."

"Who says we need to go to one of our houses thought? Let's go get some food or something!" Kyoko suggested excitedly.

Sayaka giggled, "Are you ever not thinking of food?" She smiled. "Sounds good though, maybe we can go to the arcade too afterwards."

Kyoko nodded, determined. "I'll kick your ass at the arcade Miki."

Sayaka grinned. "Bring it on."

* * *

_Yume_

* * *

"What's the point of all this Eru? We have a city to hunt in." Yume asked her sister, bored to the point of poking her skin and watching the color change. "This place seems boring." She whined.

"Yume, this place has a lot more witch activity. think of all the grief seeds, and you love fighting right?" Eru attempted to soothe the younger sister.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But now we have to go through the struggle of killing those girls. It just seems like such a hassle."

Eru sighed. "You will never truly be satisfied Yume."

Yume saw Eru tense up and jumped to her feet. "What is it Eru?"

"It's one of the magical girls!" Eru warned, jumping backwards.

"It's fine, there's two of us."

Eru shook her head. "This one seems very powerful."

An evil grin spread across Yume's face. "Bring it on!" A large hammer appeared in her hand, the size of the Hammer nearly comical to her height. Eru's weapon also appeared, a single large sword.

Yume caught sight of the Magical girl as she leaped into the air, coming towards them. Her very long, dark hair flowed in the air behind her. She landed perfectly on her feet in front of the sisters.

"What are you doing here? There are already 3 magical girls in this territory. We are not accepting anyone else." Her head, formally pointed downwards, was now raised and she faced them.

"We're here to stay Girlie, hate to break it to you." Yume said with a grin. She felt the familiar adrenaline rush she got before a fight.

The girls expression didn't change from the serious one she had appeared with. She shook her head.

"That's false." She looked Yume right in the eye. "You'll be leaving now.

* * *

_**A/N**_

* * *

_**Finally back with this series, haven't been writing whatsoever for a few months but it feels good to do it again. This is the beginning of the second part of "Blue and Red" and I hope you enjoyed the beginning. **_

_**-Lance**_


	11. Chapter 10: Outmatched

Yume's current grin widened massively as she let out a maniacal giggle. "You're telling us to leave? You can't sense our power?"

"If you're threatening me, you clearly can't sense mine." A small grin seemed to grow on the girl's face. "I am Homura Akemi. If you manage to survive this battle, remember the name."

The girl was equipped with something that looked similar to a shield. She pulled out a large handgun.

Eru laughed loudly. "What kind of a magical girl uses a gun? This is gonna be fun."

The wicked grin remained on Yume's face as she decided to make her move. She dashed forward at amazing speeds, preparing to swing her massive hammer at her target. She swung, her hammer making contact with nothing. Yume skidded to a halt, confused, and looked for her missing target.

"She just disappeared out of nowhere!" Eru shouted, seemingly panicked at the game changer. She watched Homura appear out from thin air beside Eru, and before she could warn her sister, Homura slammed the barrel of the gun into Eru's knee and then hit her in the face with it, dashing away and shooting it at her a couple of times. She managed to do this elaborate attack in a matter of a few seconds, utterly appalling Yume.

Eru managed to react to the bullets, slashing her sword swiftly in front of her, and deflecting some of them, one of them catching the outside of her shoulder. Eru screamed out in pain from so many different sources. Yume looked to where Homura was and she was nowhere to be found.

"What is she? A teleporter?"

"_Not exactly_" A voice whispered behind her. Yume tensed up and swung her hammer hard behind her, aiming for Homura. Her attack was a failed attempt. She cried out in pain as she felt something hard slam into her side. Homura was gone again.

Homura appeared where she was when she had first appeared to them.

"Still question my abilities?"

Eru let out the same loud laugh as before, acting as if she had heard the funniest joke in world. "You don't realize what you just did, do you?"

Yume joined her in laughing, the grin of insanity never leaving.

Homura took a step back, confused and uncomfortable by the change of the situation. She disappeared again, and Yume let out a small giggle. She waited a split second and swung her hammer behind her, making contact with Homura. The blow hit her stomach, disorientating her and knocking her back a little. Eru dashed forward as Yume swung her hammer at Homura, sending her into the air as Eru jumped to her level and swung her sword hard in her direction.

Despite her injured state she managed to deflect the blow with her shield, the force of the blow still forced her backwards and caused her to hit the ground, a small amount of blood shooting up from her mouth and falling on to her face and the floor beside her.

Yume prepared to make her move before Homura disappeared again, never reappearing to the sisters.

* * *

_Kyoko_

* * *

"Why do I still try to beat you at DDR?" Sayaka sighed as her and Kyoko walked out of the arcade, grabbing for her hand as she pushed open the door.

Kyoko looked at her with a cocky grin, "It's not the only thing I can dominate you in."

Sayaka punched her playfully and Kyoko pouted at her, then laughed at the deep shade of red that had taken over Sayaka's face. They look in front of them and slowly pressed closer together as they walked the path to Kyoko's apartment which was a good 3 blocks away from the arcade.

Other than the arcade they hadn't done much and they decided to just go and hang out at Kyoko's apartment for the rest of the night, and then the two of them would stay at Sayaka's for the next week or so while Sayaka's parents were on yet another business trip. It all sounded amazing to Kyoko, Sayaka had become her favorite thing in the world and a week alone with her sounded like a dream come true.

As they approached the abandoned apartment building they were startled by what sounded like running behind them.

They turned quickly and saw a head of pink hair running towards them, Madoka.

"Guys!" She panted, skidding to a halt in front of them. "You have to help me, Homura's hurt pretty bad."

Sayaka gasped. "What happened?"

Madoka shook her head. "I'll tell you when we get there, come on!" Madoka began to hurry off in the direction of her home. Kyoko and Sayaka nodded to each other and hurried behind her.

* * *

They all slipped into Madoka's bedroom, Homura was on her bed, some blood on her face and she was covered in bruises. "I got them for you Homura, Kyoko and Sayaka are here."

"She asked for us?" Kyoko asked, Homura was typically private and only really talked to Madoka unless they were all together.

Madoka nodded. "She said she had to tell you about what happened." Madoka looked at Homura, who's eyes where now opened at the sound of Madoka's voice.

"I do need to tell you." Homura's voice was weak. "The ones who did this. were other magical girls. Two of them, sisters, and stronger than they seem."

"What? More magical girls?" Kyoko was surprised, no one even tried to come to their city anymore with an alliance of 3 different magical girls defending the territory, all of them pretty powerful. "Why would they come here and then attack you?"

"Actually," Homura began to explain. "I attacked them, I told them to leave and they didn't listen so I tried to use force. I was beating them at first but the younger one... I don't how but she managed to know exactly where I would be."

Kyoko pursed her lips. Homura's time control abilities allowed her to stop time and move behind her enemies to attack them. If Homura had been trying to kill them she probably could have done it easily, but she was only trying to get them to leave. she held back and it nearly got her killed.

"Then we just can't hold back. Right Blue?" She turned to Sayaka. She turned to her with a determined face.

"Right. We'll make sure they pay for they did to you Homura."

Homura smiled the tiniest bit. "Thank you."

* * *

_Sayaka_

* * *

Sayaka and Kyoko made their way through the city, staying out of sight in their magical girl outfits. They were patrolling in search for the new magical girls who had beaten Homura. Although she was trying to enjoy herself, as boring as patrolling was most of the time, Kyoko seemed upset by something the entire time.

"Kyo?" She asked, poking at her arm.

Kyoko turned to her, "Yeah?"

"You seem down, something wrong?"

Kyoko looked down, confirming Sayaka's suspicions.

"It's just, I was looking forward to spending the week with just you and now we need to go out and look for these guys, I'm just a little disappointed is all." As Kyoko spoke she puffed out her cheeks, mumbling a little. Sayaka smiled and placed her hand on Kyoko's cheek, pulling her face so she was looking at her. "We'll do this quickly, okay? Besides we can still do whatever we want during the day, okay?"

Kyoko smiled a little. "Okay." Sayaka smiled back and pressed their lips together.

"Well, well, well. Looks we have ourselves a couple of lovebirds here, huh Eru?" A childish voice called from above them. They broke off their kiss and both looked up to see two girls with black and purple haired. The black haired one seemed to have a more serious aura than the other, who seemed a little off.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyoko demanded, standing up beside Sayaka.

"Why, we're the ones who gave your friend Homura that beating. I'm Eru." The black one said with a smug look.

"The name's Yume." The childish voice of the purple haired one chimed in. "You might want to get ready by the way."

"Oh yeah? For what?" Kyoko sneered.

Yume smiled widely. "To die, of course."

* * *

_**I would like to point I fucked up in the last chapter and said that Yume was serious and Eru was cold, Yume is crazy and Eru is the serious one. My bad.**_

_**Also it's nice to be writing again and I hope you guys enjoyed reading these newest chapters!**_

_**-Lance**_


	12. Chapter 11: Faceoff

_Flashback_

* * *

The leaving sun brought a nice shade of orange onto everything the light touched. Kyoko and Sayaka rested on a large flat rock at the top of a large hill, ending their day together by watching the sundown.

"By the way Kyo, you never told me why you became a magical girl." Sayaka observed, looking at Kyoko with her head tilted to the side. "Like, what made being a magical appealing to you? Other than the wish, of course."

Kyoko looked back at Sayaka. The orange sunlight turned her hair a more interesting darker orange rather than the usual red, leaving Sayaka with less breath than usual. She looked up at the sky, laying down on the rock. She smiled a bit as she answered the question. "Do you remember those fairy tales you'd hear all the time? The ones where love and courage always winning in the end?" Sayaka nodded and laid down next to Kyoko. Kyoko looked at her and smiled. "That's why, I thought I could live a story like that."

* * *

_Kyoko_

* * *

Kyoko's eyes widened at the strangers threat. She shared a worried look with Sayaka before looking back at her new enemies. "So you guys are the Magical Girls then? I don't really appreciate the way you treated my friend Homura." Her words were through clenched teeth. She didn't like these girls being on her territory, where they were a threat to her friends, and Sayaka.

Yume cackled like an evil mad witch. "Oh _her_ she was fun for a while, thought she was so big and bad. Don't worry though, I put her in her place. Maybe she won't be so cocky anymore."

"I have no idea how you managed to beat Homura, but we'll make sure you don't hurt anyone else." Sayaka growled as she stepped forward, directly beside Kyoko.

Yume grinned widely. The grin was different from Kyoko's, it wasn't a confident grin. Her grin was filled with madness, she was clearly insane.

Kyoko and Sayaka shared another look and nodded. They transformed into their magical girl outfits as their foes got out their weapons. When the transformations were complete Kyoko saw the black haired one, Eru, had a single sword, she'd let Sayaka go after her. The crazy purple haired one, Yume was equipped with a large hammer, it was almost as big as she was.

Kyoko squeezed Sayaka's hand for a quick second and readied her spear.

There was an infinite moment where the world stood still.

And then the battle started like an explosion.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Mom!" The teen on the bed cried out her door into the hallway. "Mom!" She cried again. Someone appeared in the doorway, not her mother.

"Shush Yume, Mom is trying to sleep. What do you need?"

"I'm thirsty and I don't want to get up!" Yume complained.

Her sister sighed and let her arms fall to her side in defeat. "Fine, but you owe me."

Yume smiled brightly, "Thanks Eru!"

"Whatever." Eru muttered as she left the room.

Eru entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill with water for her needy sister, yawning as the sink filled up the glass. She rubbed her eye with her free hand and turned off the sink. She turned around, ready to head back to Yume's room. She stopped suddenly and dropped the glass in fear.

"Hey there girlie." A deep rough voice snarled. "Do me a favor and don't-" Eru cut him off by screaming. The man in front of her wore a mask and was very large, in a muscular way with a large handgun in hand.

"What is it?" Yume called from her room, Eru could hear her running towards the kitchen.

"No Yume Don't!"

Yume reached the kitchen and stopped in her tracks, staring at the man. A loud sound made Eru flinch hard, closing her eyes. She looked back at Yume, who was on the floor with a pool of blood around her, and a red spot on her shoulder visible through her shirt. Yume made no noise.

"What the fuck was that?" Her father called as he and her mother too ran to the kitchen.

"Dad n-!" Two more bangs. He had shot both of her parents in the chest. They fell against the walls in the hallway, limp.

Eru's vision was blocked by tears as she fell to her knees in shock.

"Stupid fucking girl. I just came here to steal a few things, but you had to go and fuck it up. This gun was just supposed to be for show, you're the only reason your family just died." He took a couple steps towards Eru and lifted her chin so she had to look at him. "Live with that." He stood back up and grabbed his gun by the barrel and swung it at her, hitting her in the head with the handle of the pistol.

And everything faded to black.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Kyoko used her spear to jab in the direction of Yume, the girl blocked the attack with the handle of her large hammer. Yume attempted to attack back, but Kyoko deflected her attack as well, with a successful counter attack, hitting Yume in the side with the handle of her spear. Yume growled as she was hit and slammed her hammer down over her head. Kyoko put her spear in its path, blocking it but Kyoko could still feel the immense strength behind the attack.

_Damn this girl is strong, I need to be careful. _

Yume swung the hammer again, and Kyoko blocked again, they both repeated these actions numerous times before one them managed to land a blow on the other.

Yume made it appear as if she was swinging from above again, but somehow managed to swing from the side instead, landing a strong blow into Kyoko's side. She cried out as the blow threw her off balance, nearly making her fall to her knees. She turned and saw the hammer coming from above her again, she managed to get on her back and block the blow once again.

_God I hope Sayaka is having an easier time than I am_

* * *

_Sayaka_

* * *

Sayaka threw one of her blades in front of her sideways, blocking an attack from Eru as her other sword swept up, aiming at Eru's side. Eru managed to move swiftly and blocked the attack before dashing back a little.

"You're good with a sword." Eru complimented as she wiped sweat from her forehead, breathing heavily.

"You too." Sayka replied, also breathing heavily. She dashed forward with both swords aimed for one place. She attempted to attack with her swords shaped like an x, but the attack was blocked by Eru's large single sword. Sayaka grunted in frustration as she jumped back and defended against Eru's attack. After blocking she attempted a slash at the girls legs. Eru's right leg got a small shallow cut on it as a result of the attack, she quickly jumped away from Sayaka and glared at her.

"That was a cheap shot." She growled

Sayaka grinned, "All is fair in love and war." She dashed forward again and slashed repeatedly at her foe, the attacks getting blocked every time until one of them was strong enough to break her defense, allowing Sayaka to leave a large gash on Eru's shoulder.

Eru cried out and kicked Sayaka, pushing her off of her with the force. Eru regained her posture and retook her stance against Sayaka, her sides showed how hard she was breathing.

"You can run, you know that right?" Sayaka offered. "It's not like I want to kill anyone, just want you out of my city."

Eru chuckled. "Your city? Please!" She dashed forward again, much faster than before. Sayaka could barely react in time to block her attack.

_When the hell did she get so fast?_

Even with only one sword Eru was attacking more than Sayaka with two of them. She seemed to just get a ton of power out of nowhere, even with the poor condition she was just in. Sayaka kept dodging, the action becoming increasingly difficult as she got faster and faster with her attacks. Their swords collided directly and they both stopped, breathing hard and looking at each other fiercely.

"Where did all that speed come from?" Sayaka breathed.

Eru grinned at her. "It's my power. The worse my condition, the faster I become!" She began another lightning speed flurry of attacks.

It seemed like the world slowed down around Sayaka as she observed every movement of Eru, trying to block every attack.

_This isn't looking good_

* * *

Kyoko blocked yet another attack from Yume's massive hammer, this time finding a chance to counter attack, and taking it. She quickly slashed at an opening in her defense at her side. Yume turned from the spear before it even came close, as if she knew what Kyoko was doing before she even knew. Kyoko's eyes widened as she watched her attack failed, followed by Yume slamming her hammer into Kyoko's back, forcing her to the ground.

Kyoko mouth filled with blood, she coughed it out as she hit the ground hard. She groaned but rolled away from her position and got back on her feet within a few seconds. Yume had enough time to finish her, but didn't for some reason. Kyoko, unstable and shaking, looked around to find Yume. She was going towards where Sayaka was fighting the other girl.

"No!" She cried out, using all her energy to go after Yume. "Don't touch her!"

Sayaka seemed busy enough with Eru, who was attacking so fast Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes. Kyoko dashed ahead of Yume, rushing towards Sayka.

"Eru!" Yume warned.

As Kyoko approached Eru jumped back from Sayaka, and Kyoko jumped towards her, ending up beside her.

"We fight together or we lose." Kyoko said pressing against her.

Sayaka looked at her worried. "We might lose no matter what."

Kyoko shook her head. "Don't worry Sayaka, we'll make it out on top." She looked at her opponents and grinned. "Bring it!"

* * *

_flashback_

* * *

Eru lifted her head up as she regained vision and consciousness and looked around her. She was still surrounded by her dead family, killed by a man she had never seen before, all because she screamed. Tears began to once again fill her eyes.

"They aren't all dead."

Eru's eyes widened, she froze.

"Who said that?"

"Me. I am Kyubey."

She looked up to see a white creature that looked like a mixture of a few animals. "What are you?"

"Don't worry about that now. I have a way to save your sister, who is still alive. For now anyway."

"What? What is it? I'll do anything!" She looked over at her limp sister.

"Simply make a contract with me. Become a magical girl."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, had she gone crazy?

"I will grant you one wish, anything in the world. In return, you will become a magical girl and battle evil witches for me."

"Witches?"

"If you agree, I will explain everything in greater detail. But I don't think your sister has much time left."

"Okay! I'll do it. I wish my sister was perfectly fine."

"Very well then."

Eru was surrounded by light, a new outfit seeming to put itself on her body. The light faded, and left behind a black outfit similar to a school uniform. "What is this?"

"That's your magical girl uniform. When you wear it, you'll be granted your magical girl powers."

Before she could respond she heard Yume groan as she started to get up.

"Yume! Are you okay?" Eru ran to Yume and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, what-" She stopped talking as she saw the bodies of their parents behind her. "Oh my god." She stared, tears dripping from your face.

She turned to her sister, "what happened?"

* * *

Kyoko &amp; Sayaka

* * *

Both girls slashed at their opponents, and they slashed back. All of them blocking the others attacks, occasionally one of them would land a blow on one of the others. Kyoko use her spear to attack both of the sisters simultaneously as Sayaka attacked around them, the sisters struggling to keep up. Kyoko extended her spear to sweep Eru's feet from under her.

Eru hit the ground with a thud, Kyoko took the opportunity to stab into Eru's shoulder. Eru cried out loudly in pain and Yume slammed her hammer against Kyoko, getting her off of Eru. Sayaka dashed towards Yume, successfully cutting along her side and arms before being thrown back by both of the sisters.

Each pair stood side by side and faced their opponents, staring at each other and breathing heavier than the entire course of the fight.

Eru and Yume shared a look and nodded. "You win this round, love birds." Yume sneered as she backed off with Eru beside her. "Don't worry though, we'll be back." They both jumped up the walls of the wide alley and eventually disappeared from sight.

Kyoko collapsed, falling to her hands and knees. "Holy shit, that hurts a lot." She winced, holding her side in pain.

Sayaka got down on her knees. "Are you okay Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded slowly. "Let's just please get home quickly please. Help me up?"

"Of course." Sayaka grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get home."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I apologize for taking forever to update, but I was gone for a week for my dad's wedding and I didn't have a chance to write. Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. I'll make sure to update again soon!**_

_**-Lance**_


	13. Sorry I'm taking forever

_**I'm having trouble getting myself to write as of late, I'll make sure to try and update soon. I apologize for taking forever. If anyone is reading any of my other stories, this applies to them as well. Thank you for your patience.**_

_**-Lance**_


End file.
